chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
No-No
No-No is the male Green Whelp pet of Kyson. No-No got his name due to Faux Dragon's ability to mimic what they hear. Intelligent and curious, Faux Dragons are able to understand some elements of human speech and since Kyson kept yelling 'NO' at him when he was 'investigating' his satchel - he just naturally assumed that Kyson was saying his name. No-No was not hatched near Kyson so it took a while to build up the bond between him and his favorite human. Behavior As Greens prefer a nest of some sort to sleep in, Kyson hung a basket near his bed that No-No could crawl into. Since there was almost no way to keep the straw in the basket with the faux-dragons flippings and movement, Kyson took some leather and created a 'tent' on top of the basket with a hole in one side for him to climb into and out of. The whole contraption was then lashed, securely, in the 'Y'-notch of a tall log that he drug up to his room. A curious habit of greens, Kyson soon discovered, is sharpening their claws on the wood near their nests - almost like they were announcing that they were claiming it and that other Greens should go away. When Kyson had the nesting basket hung in his bed post, No-No nearly destroyed it. The rough bark of the log was definitely an improvement. No-No has demonstrated an ability to know when Kyson is in danger. When his master feels threatened, a presumed empathic bond alerts No-No who then begins to trumpet out warning calls. Trumpeting is a common behavior in Greens, as in most faux dragons. No-No first demonstrated this behavior when Kyson and Kyrean were gathering herbs around the far side of Blackthorn Lake. Unknown to both students, a swarm of Stirg-Wigs was closing on their location. Neither Kyson nor Kyrean had heard him make that noise before and weren't initially sure what he was doing. When they saw the haze of the swarm flying at them from the lake, they immediately realized the danger they were in. History Kyson found No-No as a hatchling in the Summer of 880 KR. Like most Faux Dragons, No-No was flying within two months and it took Kyson about a week to window-train No-No so that he wouldn't leave messes in his room. No-No is a Green Whelp , a variety of Faux Dragon that inhabits the forests around the town of Thornhaven. He was raised from a hatchling by Brother Josen , Keeper of the Whelps for the Priory in hopes that he would be needed as a Messenger Whelp. Kyson, as a poor commoner at the Priory, was loaned out to several of the masters to help them in their duties. This mean that one day he was collecting shadowbloom roots out in the forest and the next he was with Josen cutting chicken meat to help feed the whelplings. Other students hated being forced to feed the creatures - the smell of the Azure Tower could sometimes overpower an unsuspecting person. Brother Josen didn't have a full-time assistant and cleaning the Whelp roosts was a chore that was often used as punishment. Kyson, however, found the whelp's ability to mimic sounds quite entertaining. One of the occasions that Kyson was helping Josen feed the whelplings was when the faux dragon who would become known as No-No was hatched. While feeding the Greens who were each squalking for their portion of the chicken bits, Brother Josen brought Kyson over to watch a few eggs hatching. The other greens were gathering around and calling to the young in the eggs to emerge. One of the greens, a male, tumbled out of his shell with a yellow head-sail that was brighter than the others. The young Green waddled around the nest and Kyson held out a small morsel of chicken meat for it to eat which it gobbled up quickly. Josan just shook his head and said that if you feed them when they're too young they attach themselves to you too well and make for bad messengers. Kyson continued to feed the young whelpling for the next few weeks - knowing that Josen was going to have to release some of the males back to the wild since his colony was not producing as many females as he'd like. The whelpling colony at any Priory is a delicate ratio of females to males. In nature, faux dragon troops are female-dominated as they are usually fewest in number in the troop. During the time when the young are hatched, the males will go hunting and return with food for the whelplings. Should there be too many males in a domestic troop it makes the competition for a mate too great. To minimize this the Whelpling Master will often set free a number of males. When the clutch of eggs had reached maturity - by the next spring, Brother Josen and Kyson released about four male Greens back into the wild but Kyson kept one for himself. He had become too attached to the whelpling. Category:Character/Pet Category:Character/Green Whelp